onepiecegrandendeavorfandomcom-20200213-history
Busoshoku Haki
Busoshoku Haki allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. Similar to Tekkai, this Haki allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Significant physical force can still overcome this defense. Background It was used by Garp for the first time against Luffy to bypass his Devil Fruit power and manage to hurt him in Water 7. Later, Sentomaru used a haki-imbued attack against Luffy and which made the Straw Hats think he was a Devil Fruit user because of lack of knowledge about the ability. Later Rayleigh used Haki to stop Kizaru and touched his Logia body. First time, Kujas named this ability "Haki" while using haki-imbued arrows. In the Marineford War, Haki was used so many times by marines and pirates. It was shown that Haki is really common in the New World unlike in paradise where haki users exist merely and nearly nobody knows about it. It is explained by Rayleigh when he started to train Luffy. It was used by Chiba Akagawa to physically hurt and damage the Logia-type Devil Fruit user, Laval Shizuka. Usage Naturally this "invisible armor" can be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally be without it. This type of Haki also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user whose body has been altered by their fruit in any way, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia or Paramecia users. However, unlikeSeastone, it does not actually nullify a user's Devil Fruit powers, so it still allows them to defend themselves, and continue fighting normally. By the same effect, this Haki can also be used as a higher level of offensive power, more so than just bypassing a foe's Devil Fruit powers. A heavy concentration (or coating) of this Haki can be used to harden parts of one's body, turning the area black, thus making the user denser and more formidable, and giving their attacks greater power. This was first used by Luffy to harden his arm and later his forehead, a technique he called Busoshoku: Koka(武装色 硬化 Busō-shoku: Kōka, Color of Armaments: Hardening). This technique was not seen again until Vergo used it on Punk Hazard, followed shortly thereafter by Smoker. Busoshoku Haki works independently of the user's Devil Fruit, as shown when Luffy uses it to enhance his Gear Third attack underwater. This type of Haki may not be equipped to attacks that are not from one's body except for weapons, or anything generated from one's own body (like Kizaru's laser beams, Marco's flames or any other energy/non-solid attacks based on Devil Fruits). So, those who attack with parts of their body can combine their Haki and Devil Fruit powers. Drawbacks Devil Fruit users who can use Haki can resist the effects of Haki-imbued attacks. For example, Akainu was able to take Haki-imbued attacks while maintaing his intangibility by extending his Haki through his body in order to nullify his opponents bypass. This however depends on their level of mastery over Haki when compared to their opponent as can be seen when Akainu was in contrast harmed when attacked by Whitebeard's superior Haki and bled. Later, although Vergo imbued his entire body with hardened Haki, Law bypassed his Haki and bifurcated him easily by using his Devil Fruit technique. It is unknown if Law used his own Haki to nullify Vergo's Haki but it is similar to how Akainu was able to nullify it. Additionally, when two opponents using Busoshoku Haki clash, the one with the stronger Busoshoku Haki is more likely to be victorious. Busoshoku Haki is subjected for depletion if used for long periods of time as Busoshoku Haki is proportional to the amount of spirit life force an individual posses. After the threshold is reached, the user will be unable to use it for a certain amount of time. It appears that the more Haki is used, the faster it will deplete. Using Busoshoku Haki attacks on the element controlled by Logia type Devil Fruit Users will allow the attack to harm the "substantial body" of the opponent, since the element is essentially an extension of their body. However, this type of Haki will not harm the "substantial body" when used on elements controlled or produced by Paramecia type Devil Fruit users, since it is not actually part of their body (as demonstrated by Trebol). If the Paramecia type Devil Fruit affects the user's body itself (Luffy, for example is literally made of rubber) the user will also be harmed by a Busoshoku Haki imbued attack. Techniques * Busoshoku: Koka (武装色 硬化 Busō-shoku: Kōka, Color of Armaments: Hardening): This technique somehow uses Busoshoku Haki to harden the body (or parts of it) and object which the user is holding. It was first seen used by Monkey D. Luffy, in combination with Gear Third, in order to use his Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun against the Kraken. When a body, body part, or object is hardened, it becomes black and has the same or stronger effect than the invisible application of Color of Armaments. It is implied that Hardening is stronger than the invisible application as the characters who are able to use Hardening are not seen utilizing the invisible application. When both hardened fists clash, it release massive shockwave and black-lightning like effects. So far Luffy, Vergo, Smoker, Zephyr, Chinjao and Garp have been seen using it. Zephyr had earned the nickname "Black Arm" because of his mastery of it. It can also be imbued into weapons, as Vergo utilized it on a bamboo stick, and Smoker on his Nanashaku Jitte, the latter indicating Busoshoku Haki can be used in conjuncture with Kairoseki. Also called Buso Koka (武装 硬化 Busō Kōka, Armament Hardening) by Luffy when he uses advanced form of Gomu Gomu no Gatling. ** Atama Buso (頭武装 Atama Busō, Head Armament): Used by Luffy, he imbues his forehead with Busoshoku: Koka to harden it. This is first used in preparation for a Gomu Gomu no Kane against the Iron Shell Squadron. ** Gear Second Buso (ギア2（セカンド）武装 Gia Sekando Busō, Gear Second Armament): Used by Luffy, he imbues his fist with Busoshoku: Koka while under the effect of Gear Second to harden it, which also seems to have the added effect of igniting it. It was first used in preparation for Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk against Hody Jones. Known Busoshoku Haki Users * Chiba Akagawa * Imamura Yamato * Laval Akuno * Laval Shizuka * Laval Zandro Category:Fighting Styles